


Results

by Cadpig_Writes



Series: The First Royal Baby [2]
Category: The 7D (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, I'm not very good at tags, KING Starchbottom, New Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Romance, The King and Queen of Jollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_Writes/pseuds/Cadpig_Writes
Summary: Queen Delightful and King Starchbottom await the results of the pregnancy test, hoping that a baby will be on the way.
Relationships: Queen Delightful/Lord Starchbottom
Series: The First Royal Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540369
Kudos: 3





	Results

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the nearly 3 month long hiatus, I have been working on other things, and I wanted to make some tweaks to this chapter.

King Starchbottom and Queen Delightful sat shoulder to shoulder on their bathroom floor, simultaneously staring at a small wooden device gripped in the queen's left hand, her other hand lay in Starchbottom's palm as he stroked along the top of her hand with his thumb. At one point, Queen Delightful rested her chin on his shoulder as she looked worriedly at him, her eyes glistening in the late evening sunlight. Starchbottom in response, kissed her sweetly, assuring her that everything was going to be okay. "It's alright, my beauty. If it's negative, we could always try again." He added an additional kiss at the end of his sentence. She didn't respond, instead she took a deep breath.

Two weeks ago, the King and Queen had come to an abrupt decision to at least try getting pregnant as both were feeling a little miserable that day and longed for each other's love and a family. So after a long night of passion, the couple kept an eye out for any symptoms, and even bought a couple of pregnancy books for extra precaution and knowledge. Soon enough, Queen Delightful began to develop morning nausea and her monthly cycle was a week and a half late, the two immediately assumed that a baby was on its way...hopefully.

The Queen gazed back down at her pregnancy test to see that it was just about ready to give the results. "OH! It's almost ready, Starchbottom!" She exclaimed, startling the life out of him. From that moment, their eyes never left the pregnancy stick as it was about to change their entire future. The blank faint blue screen remained on the device for the next two minutes, having the royals on the edge of their mind the whole time.

Then the results were in, their eyes read the word 'PREGNANT'. Queen Delightful looked back at her husband through watery eyes, his eyes resembled hers, puffy and welling up with joyful tears. "Q-Queen D-Delightful, we're-?!" He was barely able to make out even one sentence but his throat allowed one squeal to escape, he threw his arms around her and carefully pulled her close. "Yes, my Green Knight! We're finally going to be parents!!" Queen Delightful wrapped her arms around him, grinning widely while kissing him all over his neck and face.

The Jolly Royals remained on the floor for quite some time, repeatedly kissing, hugging, laughing, and gazing at the pregnancy test. The sun's rays faded away, causing the bathroom to be drenched in an inky blackness. King Starchbottom bent downwards to quickly kiss her stomach just before he helped her off the floor in order for them to begin their migration to bed.

"What do you want the baby to be, Starchy?" Queen Delightful asked, reaching up to massage his scalp with her fingers. "It doesn't matter, I just want a happy and healthy child." He whispered to her, his smile larger than ever knowing that he and his wife were finally going to have a baby together. And Queen Delightful was just as content as him, she let out an "Awww, Starchy!" and added a kiss on his cheek to show her appreciation and gratitude. "What about you, my love?" He questioned with a grin. "It doesn't matter to me either. Now we have to work on improving our schedule before the baby arrives." She pointed out, she climbed onto the bed shortly followed by Starchy. "Yes of course. I'm positive things will be better long before our baby is born." He cast a gentle hand over her stomach as she pulled his head closer to her so that they could kiss once more.


End file.
